Sesshomaru and Grimm
by Fawnlin
Summary: Sesshomaru bites off more than he can chew when he meets a girl named Grimm, who (supposedly) was a servant in his mother palace. After she runs away she meets Sesshomaru, where they butt heads immediately. When hate turns to lust, Sesshomaru and Grimm are both caught in a web of her secrets and lies. Rated M for later chapters. I do not own any rights of InuYasha :( but i wish :D
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru walked slowly, his golden eyes staring forward, occasionally moving them back toward Ah Un, the two headed dragon, who carried the sleeping Rin, while Jaken, a devoted imp, mumbled questions to himself. "Jaken." Sesshomaru said. His face emotionless toward everything. They walked around trees, winding deep into the forest of the west.

"Yes mi 'lord?" asked Jaken, happy to be with his master, Lord Sesshomaru.

"We will rest here tonight." He answered. Then he walked off. Jaken sighed and looked at the sleeping Rin.

"Stupid girl!" he cried.

Rin sat up immediately. "Where's Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken? When will my lord be back?" she asked, flooding Jaken with a thousand questions. Rin was only nine, and was very naïve.

"Stupid girl! Don't you know not to ask questions?" Jaken asked angrily.

Rin only smiled, "Let's play a game! Red Jaken—" she began.

"No! We will not be playing that game today. I wonder where Lord Sesshomaru went." Jaken said.

"There he is!" she cried ecstatic that Lord Sesshomaru came back for them. Sesshomaru came from the forest. Rin's stomach let out a small growl. Embarrassed she covered her stomach.

"If you're hungry Rin, fend for yourself." Sesshomaru said, his gold eyes that would seem like they would be warm, were cold as the metal it was, and no smile cracked his lips.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried.

"Jaken." Snapped Sesshomaru.

"Yes my lord?" was the answer from the green demon.

"Take Ah Un and go with Rin." He replied. Then he turned and began to walk in the opposite direction of Rin and Ah Un. He had smelled something in the air earlier on his walk through the forest. Yet, it couldn't be. He slowly walked on, only to have the smell disappear to the other direction. He stood in the forest. Yes, it was the scent he had smelled for centuries. He turned around and began to walk towards Rin scent.

"Ooh Master Jaken! Isn't she pretty!" giggled Rin.

"Don't be ridiculous. Human's aren't pretty." Jaken argued. "And this girl reeks of human." He said pinching his nose.

"Silly Jaken!" Rin smiled. She began to move the branches off of the girl. The girl's face just barely peeking out through the leaves . "Master Jaken! We need to help!"

"For what Rin?" he asked his back toward him. He looked at the girl again, the brush over her pulled away.

A large cut was on her shoulder, red blood flowing freely. "What do we do Master Jaken?"

"Leave her to die. Lord Sesshomaru will not be troubled with petty things of a human." Jaken answered.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried enthusiastic. Sesshomaru sniffed the air. Yes, his mother's scent was in the air.

"Lord Sesshomaru, she's hurt." Rin said pointing to a bush. Sesshomaru walked over to Rin. He sniffed the air. The human obviously smelt of his mother. He kneeled down and held his hand over her shoulder. Slowly the wound closed up.

"Wake her up Rin." He ordered not wanting to touch the filthy human. Rin poked the girl in the face. She stirred.

Groaning, she sat up, reaching for her shoulder, her gray hair falling down to her waist. "She's awake Lord Sesshomaru."

The girl's bright green eyes looked at Sesshomaru. Terrified she scooted further away. He smirked. So the girl was afraid of him. "Impudent girl! Don't you know to thank Lord Sesshomaru for saving you?" She wore a gray and black demon slayer's suit.

"Human. Who's scent do you carry?" Sesshomaru asked.

She continued to back away. "Leave me alone." She said. Rin smiled and climbed over the bush toward her.

"My name is Rin. What's yours?" the child asked. She didn't care that Sesshomaru was interested in her scent.

"Do not make me repeat myself." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Please! Leave me alone!" she cried standing and taking several steps backward. She turned and ran. Lord Sesshomaru leaped and landed gracefully in front of her.

"My patience is waning, answer me." He said grabbing her wrist and twisting it. The girl fell to the ground in pain.

"Lady InuKimi's." she whispered clutching her wrist.

"How do you know her?" he asked, his golden eyes searching the girl's face, who was trying to keep her head down. "Look at me when you answer."

The girl shook her head, "Please. Just leave me alone!" she repeated. Sesshomaru kicked her. She the ground clutching her ribs. "I was her servant. I ran away!" she cried.

"Then why do you wear the robes of a demon slayer's?" he asked.

"I stole them. I didn't know they were demon slayer's!" she said staring at Lord Sesshomaru. The golden eyes looked at her face.

"You're lying. Tell the truth."

"I swear it on the life of my father."

Lord Sesshomaru looked at the girl. "You're lying." He repeated. "Lady InuKimi despises humans. She would never let a human even work near her palace."

"I tell you the truth," she said clutching her ribs. She stood up. Sesshomaru smirked at her haste.

"Jaken. Make sure that she does not leave. She will travel with us until we go to my mother's palace."

The girl gasped. Rin smiled, happy to receive a new traveling companion, grabbed her hand. "What's your name?"

The girl angrily brushed tears away, "Grimm." She answered curtly. Rin smiled.

"This is Jaken, and Ah Un." Rin said swinging her hand. Grimm looked at Rin's cheery face. Somehow it made her feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

Grimm followed slowly behind them. She had already tried to slow them down, but Lord Sesshomaru would turn around and stare ate her with his uninterested gold eyes and merely tell her to speed up. 'Damn my luck' she thought. She didn't know what would happen when she had to meet Lady InuKimi again face to face. The thought scared her. 'Yet, I suppose I have done a good job so far. He hasn't suspected me besides thinking I was a demon slayer.' She thought as she combed through her hair with her hand. It was gray, just like her father's. Her eyes, however, belonged to her mother's.

"If you don't speed up, I'll have to kill you before my mother does." Lord Sesshomaru snapped. Grimm quickened her pace, but not by much.

'Strange. Of all the people for me to run into…. It had to be her son.' She angrily thought. 'However, I'm not scared much anymore. I can worry about the Lady InuKimi later on.' She smirked behind Sesshomaru's back. 'His threats are empty.'

"Human, speed up. Lord Sesshomaru is not a patient demon!" cried Jaken who was practically biting Lord Sesshomaru's heels. "Ow!" he cried rubbing his head. Sesshomaru continued walking, not caring at all that he had hurt his servant.

"Jaken, maybe she's hungry." Began Rin looking back at Grimm, who had a dazed look on her face.

"That's her problem," Jaken angrily responded rubbing his head again. "Honestly! When will this child ever grow up?" he said to himself.

"Oh Master Jaken!" she laughed. Soon her attention was brought back to Grimm who was now smirking. Rin shrugged. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in the same monotone voice. Grimm despised it.

"Can I get some food?"

"If you are hungry Rin, fend for yourself." Said Sesshomaru, not bothering to look at her. "Jaken go with Ah Un and Rin."

"Yes my lord." Jaken answered, happy to be obedient. He followed Rin into the forest. Grimm sighed and sat down. 'Looks like I don't even have to stall with that girl around. She can distract him easier than a large demon.' She thought. She sat down and carefully rolled up her pant leg. Dried blood and fresh blood ran down her leg. She pulled out something out of her pack on her back. Carefully she unraveled gauze. She winced as she tightly bandaged her leg. She outstretched her leg. She winced again as she rolled her ankle.

She rolled her pant leg down again. "You could have told us that you were injured." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"What's the fun in that?" she asked. "Besides, if I'm being dragged back to my possible death, I want to be in tip-top shape." She smirked at his emotionless face. "I've heard about you." She began. "In your quest to find some heirloom, you lost your arm to a half demon. And that it didn't grow back until after a half demon's death."

Sesshomaru stared at her. "You're a fool to say such things."

"Why?" she asked. "You don't seem to be denying it."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "When we get to Lady Inukimi's palace, I will have no problem telling her to kill you painfully and slowly."

Grimm smirked again, "Why? You can't do it yourself Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Because you are not my servant, you are, therefore, not my responsibility." Sesshomaru answered his gold eyes staring at her face. Grimm smirked again, then stood. She walked to a tree and leaned on it. She closed her eyes. Minutes passed and finally she opened her eyes. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. 'Well, I suppose luck is on my side.' She thought. She quickly stood straight and began to run. She ran off the main road and into the forest. She hopped around trees, leaped over its protruding roots. 'Heard south is really pretty during summer. I could give it a try…' she thought eagerly as she ran through a stream. 'What an idiot. Leaving me all alone was not his best idea.'

Grimm couldn't help laugh as we ran, 'Or east, but I don't know what the humidity would do to me.' She thought. She shrugged and decided that she would continue running wherever her feet led her.

She sniffed the air. 'Ooh! A hot spring. I can get that stupid dog's scent off of me.' She changed her direction and ran again.

She put her clothes back on, hoping the sun would dry her off better than she did. "Much better." She said out loud. She wrung out her gray hair and sighed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru smirked. 'What a fool,' he thought. 'Did she honestly think that she could hide from me, Lord Sesshomaru? She's more of a simpleton than I thought…well, the chase will be short-lived but fun on my part.' He thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" began Rin, "Where are we going? Are we going to find Grimm?" she asked.

"No Grimm. Lord Sesshomaru would never waste his time on a silly human like her." Jaken stated.

"Jaken, we're going south." Lord Sesshomaru said.

"What for my lord?"

Lord Sesshomaru smirked. Jaken gaped. "I think you can answer that Jaken."

Sesshomaru walked slowly along the trail of what smelled like his mother's scent. 'She travels fast for a human.' He thought. 'Perhaps someone kidnapped her. Now that would be interesting to watch.' He smirked at the thought. He sniffed again, "Ah Un, fly Rin and Jaken up to the river. I will meet you there."

Ah Un nodded their heads. Jaken crawled onto Ah Un with some help from Rin ("Don't help me stupid girl! I don't need your help!") And finally made it up ("You're so funny Jaken. Now let's play a game."). Sesshomaru began to walk, but his pace was fast, his demon blood running fast through his veins.

Finally Sesshomaru stopped. The scent disappeared, the air thick and humid. 'A hot spring? She tried to wash the scent off of her…so she isn't a simpleton.'

Sesshomaru walked slowly now. The steam making him feel relaxed and tired. However, one couldn't tell by the emotionless look on his face.

"Stupid Lady InuKimi. Try to pull a fast one on me. Damn you." A soft voice cursed. "Well it'll wear off soon."

Sesshomaru walked toward the hot spring. Silently he walked over to Grimm. She washed her hands in the water. He watched her reflection in the water. Grimm gasped and turned. Sesshomaru grabbed her neck and held her above his head. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't let my mother do the honor of killing you."

Grimm squirmed trying to free her neck from his death grip. "Let me go you beast." She snapped. He squeezed tighter. She paled, trying to breath.

He smirked. "All humans all weak."

Grimm looked at him with eyes of hate. "Take your mother and go to Hell. All of you demons are the same. You don't care what's happening to others because you're all selfish." She gasped. "So go ahead kill me. If it makes you happy."

Sesshomaru dropped her. "You're wrong Sesshomaru. Humans aren't weak. They have more courage to say what's on their mind. You're too weak to kill." She spat.

He pulled out the Bakusaiga. "Your tongue is made out of poison. Without it, you would be in less trouble, human."

"I have a name, demon. It's Grimm." She snapped.

"And I have no need to know human names." He growled. Then he slapped her across the face. Grimm fell to the ground. She spat out blood and stared at him with hate.

"I hate you." She spat, blood staining her lips red.

"The feeling is mutual."


	3. Chapter 3

Rin sneezed, her clothes soaked from the rain. She sneezed three more times. "Silence Rin! Can't you tell that Lord Sesshomaru is trying to think!" Jaken yelled over the thunder and rain. Lord Sesshomaru continued like the wind was barely blowing, and it was just drizzling. Ah Un angrily shook their head. Grimm took off her top robe. "Here Rin, it's wet but it's better than what you have." She handed the soaked kimono to Rin.

Rin nodded and wrapped it around her. "What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. I don't have a cold from this damn storm." Grimm said her gray hair sticking to her face. The rain began to pour harder. "Besides, my father said being out in a thunderstorm will bring good luck to our tribe."

"Idiot human! Don't swear in front of Rin."

"Shut up imp. If you're not careful you might trip and be lost forever." She threatened.

Rin sneezed again, "Don't be mad at him Grimm. He just doesn't like the rain." She sneezed again. "What tribe did you belong to Grimm? What village?"

"Uh… just a tribe. It's been so long I don't remember." She said fast. Sesshomaru turned his head, his face skeptical.

"What else did your father say?" Rin asked.

Grimm looked at Rin's large brown eyes that stared at her. She smiled, "Would you like to hear it?" Rin nodded. "Well, it all began a thousand years ago. The Western Fox Tribe had fought many long battles with this tribe. The tribe hated humans, and the fox tribe had done everything they could to protect the humans of the west. Then one day the tribe attacked the fox tribe. The battle lasted for hundreds of years. Then finally, the war stopped when the fox tribe decided to sacrifice the baby fox princess to the evil tribe. The legend says that the fox princess dances every night of the full moon."

"Really? I feel bad for the fox princess." Rin said. "If I was her, I would teach the evil tribe a lesson!" she cried. Rin sneezed and then fell quiet again.

"Calm yourself down Rin." Grimm laughed. She outstretched her hand and took Rin's. Rin smiled but then sneezed again. Grimm looked at the small girl. She stretched out her hand and then touched Rin's forehead. "Oh dear, you've got a fever."

"A fever?" asked Jaken. "That's petty human stuff."

"Hey demon!" Grimm called up to Sesshomaru. He turned and looked at her coldly. "We need to find shelter… Rin's got a fever."

"If she's sick, she must fend for herself." Sesshomaru said.

Grimm gaped at him. "You jack ass." She yelled angrily. She picked up Rin from Ah Un, and carried her into the forest. "C'mon Rin, we're going to get you all warmed up."

"Grimm, please don't be mad at Lord Sesshomaru. He's very nice." Rin began.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh Rin." Grimm said. She looked around for shelter.

"No really Grimm…he saved my life before. Twice actually." Rin whispered. Grimm searched the foot of the secluded mountain.

"Ah-ha! Found a cave. That should be good shelter." She carried Rin into the cave. "Don't move. I'm going to make a fire and find some food." She had Rin lay down "Be right back."

She left the cave and looked around. Cautiously she sniffed the air, the tangy smell of berries nearby. She ran toward the scent. "Stupid girl, where do you think you're going?" demanded Jaken.

"Do you ever shut up?" Grimm aimed a kick at him. "Go watch over Rin, she's in the cave. Or make yourself really useful and start a fire."

"I don't take orders from anyone except my Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said angrily. Grimm looked at him coldly.

"I'll be looking after Rin. Not because you told me to, but because Lord Sesshomaru would want me too." Jaken said stubbornly. Grimm rolled her eyes and moved her wet hair away from her face. She sniffed the air again, and then followed the sweet smell of berries. She ran toward the scent. Slowly she outstretched her hand and jumped. The mulberry tree had grown large in age, it's branches hung high in the air. "This kid is going to be the death of me." She leaped up and reached for the berries again. "Damn."

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, his hair clinging to his face, his face mocking.

"I'm trying to get food." She snapped. He looked uninterested. "What?" she demanded. He made no physical response. Grimm angrily turned back toward the tree and began to jump again.

"Try climbing the tree." Sesshomaru said. Grimm clenched her hands. Normally, she would never listen to his orders, but Rin was waiting. Grimm sighed and climbed the tree. She slowly grabbed onto branches as she climbed.

She looked down, "Do you mind if I use your sword?" she asked. Sesshomaru growled, "Never mind. I see I'm on my own." Gingerly she stood on the branch. "I would watch out." She said.

Lord Sesshomaru just stared at her and again, said nothing. She began to jump on the branch, until she heard the wood began to split. Immediately she leaped back to the main tree as the branch fell to the ground. Lord Sesshomaru angrily growled as he dove out of the way. Grimm climbed down and reached for the large branch. "Perfect." She said and carried the large branch full of berries back to Rin.

Jaken did light a fire and Rin was sleeping next to the fire. Grimm sat next to her and gently shook her. Rin woke up and looked at her. "Grimm!" she cried, her cheeks flushed. Grimm smiled. 'If she only knew. I bet she thinks I could be a sister for her.' She handed some berries to Rin. "Here you go."

Rin smiled, "Thank you Grimm!" she hungrily ate the berries. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked of Grimm. She shook her head.

Grimm sighed, "I see no chance of the rain stopping," she looked out at the cave. "I'm going to sleep." She walked further into the cave away from the light of the fire. "Good night Grimm!" Rin called after her.

"Stay by the fire, I don't want you even more sick." She ordered Rin, then disappeared from sight.

Many things were on Grimm's mind. 'What am I going to do when Lady InuKimi sees me again. Will she tell Rin? Will Rin ever forgive me for lying to her? I suppose she'll get over it… and oh! Lord Sesshomaru. He'll enjoy me being ripped to shreds.' She thought angrily as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She was used to the night. It was her friend long ago. She lied down. 'What is going to happen to me?'

Rin woke up in the middle of the night, dreams of wolfs biting at her and Grimm made her cry out. Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her. "What is it Rin?"

She sniffed, "I-I was being eaten by wolves. Help me Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried reaching out to him. However, he remained still. She remembered and put her arms down.

"I will go get Grimm for you. This Sesshomaru does not care about dreams." He answered and walked further into the cave. He sniffed the air, 'She is still there, she did not run away.' He sighed and continued.

Grimm's soft breathing was loud to his demon dog ears, but he heard other small breaths. He walked over to her, and saw three fox pups sleeping next to her. He kneeled down and gently touched her arm. Grimm, alarmed, was up in a second. "Oh. It's only you demon." She said.

"Go to Rin." He ordered.

Grimm looked alarmed again, and stood up, the fox pups following her as she walked back to mouth of the cave. Rin was rubbing her eyes and she cried. Grimm sat next to her. "Rin." She whispered softly. Immediately Rin's arms were thrown around her neck.

"I had a dream that we were being eaten by wolf demons!" Rin cried. Grimm sighed and began to nervously play with the necklace she wore around her porcelain neck.

"Rin, look at me. We're fine. As long as we're not hurt we're fine."

Sesshomaru sat down again. "And as long as we have Lord Sesshomaru, we'll never get hurt!" Rin said smiling. "Grimm? Who are they?" Rin cried looking at the baby foxes who curled up next to Grimm.

"They're foxes. They lost their mother." She began. "My village used to say if a fox crossed your path, it was the Princess showing that she would always be there to protect you. Now we must go to sleep."

"Can I sleep with them?"

"If that is what you wish." Replied Grimm. Rin nodded and the foxes rose up and laid down beside Rin and soon fell once more to sleep. Rin's breath slowed down and again she fell asleep.

Grimm picked up a fox pup and laid it down on her lap. "There is no need to stare, demon." She said quietly. Sesshomaru continued to watch her. She was about his age in human years, around the age of twenty, although she looked perhaps a year younger.

"This Sesshomaru will not be told what to do." He answered.

"Touched a nerve there." Grimm answered and began to pet the fox. "Well, there's always a first for everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Grimm woke up to see the fox pups gone, though she was sad, she was happy that they escape Sesshomaru, who seemed not to like them. The sky was dark still, the rain stopped, and the stars and moon showing through the clouds. She stretched and sniffed the air. There was the moist of moss that she had searched for. There was a hot spring around here somewhere. Grimm looked back at Rin to make sure she was sleeping still. She stepped out of the cave and stretched again. She was extremely stiff, considering how sleeping on a rock was not at all comfy.

She sighed and sniffed the air quietly again. Immediately she set off to the right, following the scent of moss. She smiled seeing the steam rise. One thing that Lady InuKimi couldn't strip of her was her keen sense of smell. She smiled and continued walking. She rolled up her pant legs and then sat on the edge. She sighed in relief, as it soothed her feet. She had ditched her shoes when they gave her blisters.

"Are you running away again?" Sesshomaru asked.

Grimm groaned. "Do you ever give it a rest demon?" she demanded. "I didn't even walk a mile away and you're accusing me of running away." She smirked. "It's like you don't trust me demon."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "You continue to lie to me." He said angrily.

"True, I do. But how do you know if I'm lying to you right now?" she asked standing up. She shook her legs off, water splashing onto Sesshomaru's robes. "What if I was running away?" she asked. Sesshomaru stared at her with his cold amber eyes. He remained emotionless and simply did not respond. "Never mind demon. You never say more than two sentences put together anyways. This is probably killing you." She said rolling down her pant legs. Sesshomaru stared at her, his eyes turning an orange and red dangerously mixed in there. "Well, demon. When we go back to the palace, I would like to have one last dying request."

"That is none of my concern," he began. "This Sesshomaru doesn't negotiate with his prison-"

"My last request is that I will be reunited with my sword. To die with a sword is more honorable." She answered.

He stared at her. "A sword." Somehow he was disappointed in this.

Grimm nodded. "Not what you expect huh? Well I can still assure you that I'm not a demon slayer." She said. "Not that my word means much. It would just help my passing. They say a head that is angry is not easy to come off." She answered walking tiredly back to the cave. Sesshomaru watched her leave. She was strange to him.

Grimm despised him with every bone in her slender body. Most girls her age would be begging him to give them what they desired most. She wanted only a sword. A meaningless sword. And her clothes… she hardly cared about her clothes. She ran around in those demon slayer clothes. But yet… no. 'This Sesshomaru will not think of a human as special.'

When he returned to the cave Grimm had already gone to sleep again. He watched her roll over toward the fire, her long eyelashes seemed to beckon him. Her long gray hair rested on her shoulders limply. Rin stirred. Sesshomaru watched her crawl next to Grimm and fall back to sleep.

'Rin is becoming a nuisance. She is beginning to depend on Grimm more than me.' Suddenly Sesshomaru was angry. 'Why should I get mad over such a silly thing. This Sesshomaru will never consider the feelings of a human important.'

Grimm walked beside Ah Un and Rin. Jaken was saying his normal comments on how thankful Grimm should be because Lord Sesshomaru was letting her live longer. She had tried to kick him many times, but every time Sesshomaru turned around and that stopped any plan of hurting Sesshomaru's groupie. Grimm eventually gave up, but her tongue naturally spewed out sarcasm. Most of the time, Jaken never even realized that she was using it. "Jaken." Sesshomaru said finally.

"Yes my lord?" Jaken cried, happy to serve the 'greatest Lord in all of earth'.

"Be quiet." He ordered.

"Yes my lord!" Jaken cried once more.

"Oh yes, he's very gracious." Grimm said sarcastically to Jaken quietly so Sesshomaru wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru's demon ears picked up the playful whisper.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked forward, his silver hair blowing in the wind slightly. "Do you find it amusing to fool my servant, human?"

Grimm snorted. "Yeah. Besides, he's just an imp, barely able to call him a demon."

"And you know so much about demons, that you are able to judge one higher in class and rank." He turned to stare at her.

"I know more about demons than you will ever know." She hissed angrily. "I've lived with a woman who sits on a throne and thinks she's better than everyone. Anyone who makes a mistake under her nose is killed. Yes, I am able to judge a demon's character and rank."

Sesshomaru took his hand and hit her across the face. "You are a lowly human with stupid thoughts in your head. This Sesshomaru will never hear you speak again. Understand?" he ordered. Grimm wiped the blood off her mouth. Rin hopped of Ah Un and ran to Grimm.

"Do not touch her Rin. Even she is below you." Sesshomaru ordered walking again. 'This Sesshomaru will make sure her blood has tainted the walls of Lady InuKimi's palace.' He smirked at the thought, then he frowned. 'No. That will not do much. She deserves to live. With all that she has said, maybe she deserves life. She has suffered so much.' He began to think. 'No. She's a low creature of earth and deserves it. She will get it.' Sesshomaru thought. He couldn't decide anymore. Earlier he would have loved to see the girl suffer. Now he wasn't sure. Her face often smiling as she told stories to Rin. But yet it was always pain he had shown to her. He never said a kind word to her. He was worried too. It was almost mating season. He smelled something. He looked to the west. "Jaken."

"Yes my lord?" he asked worried.

"Take Rin to safety. There is a demon here."

"And the girl?" Jaken asked.

"Take her too." He said. Jaken led Rin, Ah Un, and Grimm into the deep forest. Sesshomaru began to walk toward the smell.

"Master Jaken. Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will be okay?" Rin asked.

"Of course he will! No one compares to Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said confidently, his green face shining with excitement.

"Grimm?"

"Hm."

"Are you okay?"

"Never felt better." She answered truthfully. 'Now I know what makes him tick. He hates people thinking that he has a weakness. Despite what he says about me judging those higher in rank.' She thought smiling, causing more blood to drip from her lip.

Rin smiled.

"Ah. Lord Sesshomaru, what a pleasant surprise." Said a demon. Sesshomaru stared at him.

"Do you wish to fight me Ryusaki?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Me? Oh Sesshomaru! Must you accuse me of such?" Ryusaki smiled. "I just smelled your scent and the faint smell of blood."

"So you mean to tell me, that if I was injured you would have tried to kill me?"

"Tried? Oh Sesshomaru you make me laugh." Ryusaki was a demon just like Sesshomaru, and they're powers were equally matched, although Lord Sesshomaru was an ounce stronger than he. However, Ryusaki was very competitive. He had made sure his empire was built before Lord Sesshomaru's and always stole any demon's heart who was high in rank and was rich. Although Sesshomaru did not care for these demons, he had still wished for an heir. Suddenly Ryusaki smiled. "Shall I, as you say, 'try' to kill you?" Ryusaki asked politely.

"If you wish to die, then yes Ryusaki." Sesshomaru answered pulling out his Bakusaiga.

"Eh? What's this? A new sword Sesshomaru?" asked Ryusaki. Sesshomaru swung at Ryusaki, who dodged it by centimeters. He smiled daringly, "No, no Sesshomaru! Can you not even yield it? Your moves are far too showy." He dodged another attack and then pulled out his sword. He swung his sword and it clashed against Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru watched with amusement when he saw fear spread across Ryusaki's face. To Sesshomaru's surprise, Ryusaki began to smile. "We'll fight this battle another day."

Ryusaki leaped away, and then left Sesshomaru to put his sword back. He did not feel like returning to Rin and Jaken just yet. He continued walking, his thoughts finding against his judgment.

"Master Jaken." Rin began. "What if Lord Sesshomaru never comes back! What will we do?" she asked

Jaken rolled his eyes, "Stupid girl! Sesshomaru will come back." He answered confidently. 'I hope.' He thought. Grimm looked off in the distance. She too, had smelled the demon. She sighed. The scent was familiar, but she could not place a finger on it.

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried, "Help us!" he ran around in circles.

There was a loud crash heard as Jaken was thrown against a rock. He laid unconscious next to his staff of Two Heads. Rin ran next to Jaken. "Wake up Jaken! Ah Un! Go find Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried. Rin began shaking Jaken.

Grimm looked at the demon then smirked. "Ryusaki." She said quietly.

"Ah, so it is you." He began to laugh. He grabbed Grimm and leaped off.

Sesshomaru came back to them. "Rin." He said to her as she tried to wake Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru! There was a demon! He took Grimm!" she cried, tears running down her face.

"Stay here, Ah Un will protect you."


	5. Chapter 5

Grimm looked at Ryusaki. "Ryusaki…it's been awhile." She smirked. They stood in Ryusaki's palace, south east to Sesshomaru's empire.

"Yes…it has." He smiled pouring her fine saki. "But you've changed. No doubt because of the mutt's mother. Tell me. What has she done to you?"

"This necklace here. Lady InuKimi put it on me. It forces me to remain a human."

"Take it off then,"

"Don't be thick, Ryusaki. Do you think I would if I could? Only she can take it off, or I can get back my Oshioto."

"Ah…the legendary Oshioto. It's been in the bitch's possession for many centuries now, hasn't it?" he asked.

"I believe the Oshioto will be able to break the chain." Grimm said holding out the simple chain for him to look at. "When it is broken, I will kill InuKimi. She was stupid to put such an enchantment on me. She'll pay. Then the fox tribe will take back the land that was once theirs."

"Now, that's more like you. Grimmala, Princess of the Fox tribe. Maybe, she'll lose interest in you if you are gone long enough."

"I do not believe so. Who would forget a demon so powerful was a servant to them." She spat angrily. "And her son! He thinks me to be a human servant… he intends to bring me back to her where I can be killed by her for running away."

"Ah, so that's why you carry his scent." Ryusaki smirked. "Well, what makes me laugh is what his thoughts would be if I—"

"If you what?" she snapped.

"Well, you of all people should know what season it is Grimmala. Demon or not, you will still get the urges. And you are quite powerless." Ryusaki smirked. He cupped her chin his hand. "And imagine what Sesshomaru would think if you took you as my mate."

"You would be more stupid than I thought. I am aware of all the things you have done to compete with the demon, but I will not help you." She moved away from him.

"But," he continued, "I would then be able to grant you the freedom that you wish for. Think of it Grimmala, we would make powerful allies." He said handing her the saki. Grimm looked at him. She set the saki down, not at all fond of the drink.

Her green eyes met his red. "Yes, we could be very powerful as allies. But I doubt you can free me of this necklace."

Ryusaki smiled, "Shall we try?" he asked. He walked over to her.

"Ryusaki. Leave me alone, you cannot break the necklace, therefore I gain nothing from becoming your mate."

"Except for the fact that you'll be showered in gifts," he said. He reached for her hand. "And although it has been a hundred years, I have grown very powerful. I am as strong as Sesshomaru himself." He answered.

"I expect you to be silent as the grave. No one is to know that I am the princess. If you promise me that you can break the necklace, I'll accept your mate proposal."

"Yes, but we must have a son. Understand?" he asked.

"So demanding." She smirked. He leaned in to kiss her. She pushed him away.

"What is it now?" he asked impatiently trying to kiss her again.

"You never promised." Grimm snapped.

Ryusaki stared at her and then dragged her away to his bedroom.

Sesshomaru had traveled past his empire, and now into Ryusaki's empire. Her scent steadily grew stronger and stronger as he grew closer to Ryusaki's palace. His scent was just as strong. He landed in the gardens of his palace. He looked at Ryusaki's palace, it was warm and welcoming. He frowned and leaped onto the balcony just above the garden. Normally he didn't even like to go near Ryusaki's palace, for the demon was so irksome to deal with. He opened the window and lifted himself in. He could smell both of their scents now.

"You idiot. Leave me alone." Grimm said angrily. She pushed him away, but Ryusaki was persistent as always. "You didn't promise me."

"I don't care. I need an heir." He said grabbing her and kissing her neck. He ripped the arm off of the demon slayer's suit.

"I said leave me alone. Promise me and I will give myself up entirely." Shoving him away, she ran to the door. He grabbed her and held her neck. His nails began to cut into her neck. Blood slowly spilled on her porcelain skin. He smirked and looked at her. "I have no intention to promise you. We both know what I want. I always get what I want." The door opened and then Ryusaki backed away from the door, dragging Grimm with him. "Make a move and she dies."

Sesshomaru looked at him, then slowly his eyes moved to Grimm. She struggled to get away from Ryusaki. He just held her more firmly around her neck. "This girl's mine Sesshomaru. I'm going to make her my mate." Sesshomaru did not respond.

Suddenly she felt Ryusaki let go of her neck. She fell to the ground. Ryusaki fell to the ground, his head rolling to the side. Grimm crawled back away as blood fell on her and began to pool. She stared in horror as the last chance of her being freed bled away. Sesshomaru's robes were covered in blood. Suddenly Grimm was aware of how she was covered in it too. She began to try to rub it off, but it was plentiful.

Sesshomaru watched her frantic motions. The blood only smeared on her skin. He shook his head trying to ignore his urges. She looked at him. "Aren't you going to say anything?" he demanded.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to, demon." She answered. She looked so delectable, so tender, even covered in blood.

"I have a name." He said trying to ignore every ounce in his body craving for her touch. 'Fool, this Sesshomaru will never give into such actions.' He thought but his body longed for Grimm. "For the time being. You will treat me with the respect that I demand. My name is not demon."

"That may be so, but I will not ever say it." She snapped. She tried her best to squeeze the blood from her hair. She did her best to remain calm, and her demeanor cold. He grabbed her and yanked her up. She looked at him.

"Should I teach you another lesson?" he asked. Then he looked at her neck. "What happened?"

She looked at him, and chose her words carefully, "The demon." She answered.

"Come. I will heal the wounds." He answered. She followed him out to the balcony where he picked her up and leaped into his empire. He set her down, the garden dark in the night. Her whole body shaking. "What is it now?" he demanded.

"Nothing. I just prefer walking." She said trying to stand. Her legs gave way again and she fell.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Afraid of heights are we?" He kneeled beside her, his mind dominating over his body's demands.

"I'm not afraid of anything." She said "Where are we?" she demanded.

"My palace." He said examining her neck.

"Oh." She said. Sesshomaru stared at her, frowning. 'Dammit. What a plain thing to say.' She thought to herself.

"Move your hair." He ordered. She moved her grey hair, blood dripping down from it. He tilted her head to the side as he examined her white neck. "Does it hurt?"

"I've had worse." She said. He pressed on the wound and she yelped in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"Calm down. It's almost healed." He said. Grimm sighed and let him continue. He gently placed his finger on one of the wounds and slowly the skin closed up.

"One down… nine more to go." She said.

Sesshomaru looked at her. He frowned, hoping his body would not give in. He was so at times…it drove him crazy. Then she moved her hair again and it set his body in spirals. He swallowed and continued healing her neck. "Ready?" he asked her. She nodded and he placed his finger on her neck. She winced but he continued. Her skin was soft in his hard hand. The wound closed up and slowly he moved to the next one.

Grimm exhaled and looked at her hands. They were still covered in blood. She did her best to wipe them off. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She said before she could stop herself. He jabbed the wound. "Ouch!" she cried rubbing her neck. She had actually called him by his name. 'Damn idiot. Well I bet his ego just inflated…'

Sesshomaru made a small clicking noise with his tongue. "Hold still." He ordered to Grimm. He stopped healing her neck and closed his eyes. His body ached for her. He stood up and outstretched out his hand. "Stay here, I'll go get the others. Don't move." He ordered.

Sesshomaru left, worried that if he hadn't left when he did, he might have done something to her. He didn't want that. She had gone through too much with Ryusaki. Ryusaki had one thing on his mind, and Grimm was going to be raped. He didn't want to do that either.

Jaken had woken up by the time that Sesshomaru returned. Rin slept on Ah Un, he didn't want to wake her so Ah Un carried her and Jaken. He reached his empire in no time, Ah Un speeding after him. Jaken was given orders to put Rin to bed, put Ah Un away, and then go to bed himself. He returned to the garden to see Grimm gone. Furious he sniffed the air. He followed her scent. She had run away again. He heard splashing. He grew relieved. There Grimm was washing the blood off of her hands and arm. She had already finished neck and face. "Oh. It's just you." She said. Suddenly she looked at him strangely. "I hope Rin didn't see you like that!"

"What?" he asked. He looked down to see his robes covered in dried blood. "No, she was sleeping."

Rin looked relieved. "You take good care of her. I suppose you're not like your mother." She said. He too bent down and began to wash off his hands of the blood. "You have some blood on your face." She said quietly. Sesshomaru began to wash his face. He did not know why he was so close to her. He should have left her to be.

"You missed some on your neck." He answered. She tried to wipe it off. She sighed, defeated. "Here." He said. He gently scraped the blood away with his claw, sending excited shivers down her spine. She looked at him from the side of her eye. She continued with her washing of her hands.

"Shall I prepare a room for you?" Sesshomaru asked rising up. Grimm looked at him. Slowly she nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru was glad to not see her for the night. Maybe if he didn't see her, he wouldn't think about her. He was never more wrong. He had gotten out of bed many times and reached for the door, but then turned away. He wanted to claim her for his own many times. 'Damn my weaknesses.' He thought. 'And what would she think after I claimed her for my own, when I bring her to Lady InuKimi. No, this Sesshomaru will not give in to mere demon impulses.' He opened the door and walked down the hall. Many servants were still walking through the palace blowing out candles, and cleaning. He sniffed the air. Grimm was walking around the castle. Immediately he turned around trying to control his body, but his feet began to carry him further away from his room.

Grimm sat in a chair in the library. Only a few candles lit the room and she had to strain her eyes to see the characters clearly. She sighed. The book was boring. It was of how humans usually die when they have a demon child within them. Half demons were hard to birth to. She grinned at the thought that Sesshomaru's younger brother, Inuyasha, was a half demon and how he had taken the sword that Sesshomaru had wanted, and cut off his arm with. She found it highly amusing, that it did not grow back until Naraku's death. Even she had heard of the strange half demon. He too had tried to persuade her to help him many years ago, but she could not help with the necklace's curse on her. She however, despite her boredom, continued to read. She brought the candle close to the book as she readjusted herself to a more comfortable position, her legs propped up on the leg. She had a tight obi on and it aggravated her deeply. She preferred the demon slayer suit that she had stolen from the girl. She bit her lip. She didn't want to kill the girl, but she had no choice. The dumb girl would have killed her if she didn't act first. She held the candle out in front of the book.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked. Frightened, Grimm dropped the candle.

"Dammit." She whispered. "Sorry. Couldn't sleep." She answered. She picked up the candle off of the floor and reached for the other candles. "Don't worry. I got this." She said and then the candle lit once more.

"I didn't know servants could be educated." Sesshomaru suspiciously said.

"Taught myself." She lied. Really Lady InuKimi had taught her how because she wanted someone to read to her. "I used to read to your mother." She said.

"Heh." He said. "There is bitterness in your voice."

Grimm smirked. "Of course there is." She flipped the page. "Wouldn't you be mad too?"

"I suppose. However, this is none of my concern." Sesshomaru answered.

Grimm sighed. "Of course. Nothing is of your concern." Sesshomaru growled. "I don't suppose you know how it feels to be a servant at birth. You're beaten if you have fun, you sleep only five hours a night, and have to pamper someone who despises you, almost as much as you despise them. But you're not here by choice. You can't leave. If you leave, you face death."

"Then why did you run. You could have lived if you stayed longer."

"Does it matter? I would have died one way or another."

"Do not take out your anger out on me." Sesshomaru answered. His eyes looked at her form underneath the obi. He looked away, hoping that his body would not give in. Every second that he heard her intoxicating voice, or looked into those ivy green eyes he would give in.

"Perhaps you're right. I should contain my anger. Like I said Sesshomaru. An angry head is hard to cut off." She snapped angrily. She slammed the book closed. His eyes snapped back to her. Sesshomaru stared at her, his golden eyes illuminated in the candle light. "Although it means very little to you, I would like the sword."

"What sword? There are many swords in the world…how am I to know which sword you speak of?" he asked stepping closer to the candles. He touched the flames with his hand, gently playing with the hungry flame.

"Ask your mother. She won't agree but I want you to persuade her." She said.

"What is the importance of the sword?" he asked.

"It's my father. I would like to die with it, maybe the great Princess will accept the sword in the afterlife."

"Ah. So you believe in that fairy tale you told Rin." He said smirking.

"I have to." Grimm said. "It's all that I have to look forward to. Death is a scary thing, and being murdered is even scarier to face. Besides, I think Rin would like to believe in something too."

"Rin can believe in me." Sesshomaru said selfishly.

Grimm smiled slightly. "And what if you can't save her…what if you just can't. Who wants to believe in something that could possibly fail?"

"You think I will fail?" Sesshomaru asked amused.

"I never said that." Grimm snapped. "But what happens when she if older, when she is on the verge of death. You can't save her of dying of age. She'll be able to look forward to the afterlife with the Fox Princess."

"What's the Fox Princess' name?" Sesshomaru asked concentrating all his might on the candle.

"We do not know. They never named her…to us she has no name." lied Grimm. "Just promise me Sesshomaru." She pleaded.

Sesshomaru stared at her. "On one condition." He heard himself say. 'Stop! This Sesshomaru will not give in to such foolish impulses.' He looked into her green eyes, he felt his inner demon move within him. Grimm saw his eyes turn orange. She hopped out of the chair and began to back away.

"No. You can't…"she cried. "What if I…" she backed into the bookshelf. Sesshomaru's conscience gave into his body and his eyes turned red completely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lemon (skip ahead if you don't want to read it…sorry :P)**

Grimm backed away from Sesshomaru, she hit the bookshelf and quickly ran to the other side of the library. Sesshomaru walked to the door and closed it. Grimm gasped when she heard the door lock. She bit the inside of her cheek to make sure that she didn't scream. She bit her lip then stood on the first row of the book shelf. Her hand reached for the next shelf in the weak candle light. Suddenly, the library went black as Sesshomaru blew out the candles. Grimm climbed, her eyes adjusting to the blackness. If there was one thing that she could do, it was seeing in the dark. There was only one thing that she knew, Sesshomaru could not see as well as she could in the dark, but his sense of smell and hearing was excellent. "Grimm. I am not patient." She heard Sesshomaru say. She boosted herself to the top, her head almost hitting the ceiling. She steadied her breathing and closed her eyes. She did her best not to move, hoping that he wouldn't be able to hear her. She bit her lip. Slowly she reached down and grabbed a book from one of the shelves. She chucked it across the room.

"Trying to be stealthy are you?" he asked, she watched his form cross the room. She bit her lip, she tasted blood. 'Damn. What am I going to do?' she thought to herself. 'If I leave I will never get the Oshioto back and I'll never regain my powers. However I'm not exactly willing to let him claim me.'

"Grimm, I can smell your scent." He said, she could see him smirk. She bit her lip causing more blood to drip out. Suddenly she saw Sesshomaru leap and land in front of her. "Clever, but you cannot hide your smell. Not from me."

"If you intend to sleep with me, you are no better than Ryusaki." She snapped.

"No. I am better. I will actually succeed in it." He pulled Grimm close to him. "Would you prefer it up here?" he asked amused. She pushed him away, but his grip on her was tight. He leaped down and brought her down with him. She once more tried to free herself from him but it was no use. "I can get you what you want Grimm. I alone can help you." He said his breath warm on her neck. He felt her stop struggling in his arms. He smirked, "You must really want it badly." He moved her robes so he could touch her neck. She immediately tensed up, but he was done considering her feelings on the matter. He leaned in and kissed her neck. His lips gently pressed down on her porcelain skin, his fangs skimming her skin.

"You're a bigger fool than I thought Sesshomaru." He heard her say. He tried to see her face but in the darkness he was just forced to imagine her expression. He cupped her chin and kissed her lips. They were shocked, but he soon felt her slowly kiss him back. His tongue touched her lip, then slowly he worked it into her mouth. She responded with mounting curiosity. He slowly untied her obi and slipped it off of her. He slowly untied her kimono and let that fall to the ground. He touched her smooth skin with his hand. Sesshomaru's kisses become more desperate and passionate as he touched her naked body. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He took off his robe now, his body wanting her touch now. He slammed her to the ground. She looked at him reproachfully but then let him kiss her once more as he forced himself between her legs. He began to kiss her neck as she played with his silver hair. "You know Sesshomaru," she said as he continued. "This could be a dangerous affair." She said.

Sesshomaru paused and then looked at her. "Yes. It could be." He stared at her, he could just barely see her facial details. She looked excited and mischievous at the same time. He forced entry into her and suddenly she gasped out. He smirked as his hips rocked back and forth as he thrusted. "My aren't you hasty." She managed to say. She could feel his smirk as he kissed her neck.

He held hand with his left, and with his right, he angled her so he was ready. Suddenly there was a soft pain in his back as she clawed him. He held both hands down. "Do you mean to hurt me Grimm?" he asked amused.

"It's possible," she whispered. He growled in anticipation, and began to thrust once more. Grimm smiled as her body screamed out in delight of experiencing such a new action. Sesshomaru felt her growing up slowly to the climax. He gave one final thrust and without thinking, and emptied himself. They both gasped as they reached their climax. Slowly he pulled out and stared at her. "A deal is a deal. We're done here." She panted. He smirked and held down her hands.

"Are we? I don't believe that I'm quite done." He said. Her eyes widened.

"Damn." She said then made a small clicking noise with her tongue. She pushed him off her. He sat up and looked at her curiously. "Well, it's been fun, but it's my turn." She climbed on his lap and kissed his neck. Now it was his turn for his heart to race. He held her up and slowly gained entry into him once more. He lifted her up a couple more times, finally pulling her out and off.

**End of Lemon (Sorry it was really lame)**

"I hope you will never speak this to anyone. Not even to the closest friend" She said standing. She grabbed her kimono and put it on her. "My part of the bargain is done. You have to fulfill yours once I am taken back to Lady InuKimi's."

Sesshomaru smirked and sat on the library floor. "Bathe to get my scent off of you."

Grimm looked at him, "Consider it done." She said.


	8. Chapter 8

Grimm's heart was still beating fast when she bathed the scent off of her. So she had freed herself without Sesshomaru knowing. She could not help but feel accomplished. She doubted anyone else could fool such a clever demon, 'Well,' she thought, 'you don't get the expression clever as a fox from nothing.' She smiled and rubbed the perfumes on her body. She sighed and closed her eyes, the water calming her restless body. 'Grimmala, what have you gotten yourself into?' she smirked at the thought that she had Sesshomaru in the palm of her hand, 'Was I really that seductive? No, probably not…but then again, he could have anyone in the world.' She bit her lip. Deep inside, she had really enjoyed the little time she had with Sesshomaru, but she couldn't bring herself to face it. She got out of the tub and tried her body off. Grimm looked in the mirror; she had small scratches running along her neck where his fangs had been. She touched them then turned around to see her back. She too, had scratches on her back, Sesshomaru must have clawed her when she had mounted him. She smiled at the thought. She had slept with one of the most powerful lords in the land.

Grimm continued to dry off, her mind racing. She slipped on a fresh kimono, and obi. Slowly she walked back to her room. She opened the door, and silently closed it behind her. She walked to the bed and flopped on it. Immediately she fell asleep.

.

Sesshomaru sat in his bedroom. He had touched her, felt her skin, kissed her and moved inside her. He smirked, he was such a weakling when it came to his sexual urges… 'But never have I gone so far with others as I have with the human…' he frowned. He began to think of what Grimm must be thinking right now. 'She's probably content, I have never left a woman unsatisfied, even though I have never gone so far with them…' he sighed. Despite his exhaustion from the few minutes that Grimm allowed, his body still wanted her. He laid down on the bed. His mind wandered to the moments of climax with Grimm, how she was unsure then soon responded with such enthusiasm it would seem that she was sure nothing else in the world existed at the time. This had been a night of twisted fate for them, he probably would not have slept with her if Ryusaki did not try to claim her. 'Yet Ryusaki was a fool…he wanted to make her his mate.' He smirked and exhaled. 'Ryusaki…' he thought again. Suddenly he sat straight up. 'She had known his name. Grimm had known Ryusaki's name. She had spoken like it was a name she had known for long…'

He stood up, Grimm's words coming to his mind, "If you intend to sleep with me, you are no better than Ryusaki." Somehow, she was acquainted with Ryusaki. He frowned and walked to the door. He was going to get answers and all of them. The servants were all gone now, the last candle blown out.

He walked to Grimm's room and opened the door. She laid on the bed, her breathing was slow and quiet. Some of his anger subsided when he saw how naturally beautiful she was. Most humans plastered on makeup, trying to hide flaws on their body and face. Grimm, however, did not have flaws. She only had a few cuts on her lip from where she had nervously bit, and when he had hit her. He sighed and then shook her. Grimm awoke and then stared at him. "How do you know Ryusaki?" he asked. Grimm gaped at him, her silence was her giveaway. He smirked. "Do you think you're clever?" he demanded. "Do you think you can outwit this Sesshomaru?" his golden eyes had the red hue in them that made Grimm lie once more.

"I had once met him at Lady InuKimi's palace. He had tried to claim me but another servant protected me by saying that I was no longer a virgin." She spat out then immediately put her head down. Sesshomaru stared at her. He could not tell if she was lying or not, her tone seemed on edge. He sighed, his anger subsiding. He was about to turn away when he saw a small tear fall off her face and onto her knee. She angrily wiped it away. He took her hand in his and then lifted her to stand. He embraced her and felt the tears fall onto his shoulder. He didn't know why he had held her close to him, he just sorry for her.

'Grimmala you idiot! How are you going to dig yourself out of this lie should he find out?' the thought made her feel more sorry for herself. 'You're doomed, and he may not even give you the Oshioto for lying continuously to him.' She cried tears that were of sorrow for no one but herself. 'I have almost spun a web too tight…' she thought. 'If I'm not careful, I too will be ensnared.'

Finally when Grimm was finished crying, Sesshomaru broke the embrace. "You are tired." He said. She nodded. He carried her to his room bridal style. She was already asleep when he reached the room. He laid down and Grimm snuggled up to him closely for warmth. He liked her touch, even though it was not sexual this time. He closed his eyes, and he was dragged down to sleep along with Grimm.

.

Morning came and Sesshomaru woke up with Grimm sleeping on his chest. He smirked, 'If she was awake, she would never do this willingly.' He frowned. 'What would happen should she become pregnant…? At least I wouldn't have to worry that she would face pain since she would die by my mother's hands. If only she was a demon. Children were born much faster than when they were born of two demons.'

Grimm stirred and slowly she awoke. She leaped off of him immediately and bowed her head. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Sesshomaru stood up too, his chest bare. He smirked when he saw her steal a glance at him and then see her bite her lip. "Are you being shy with me? Or are you playing innocent?"

Grimm looked at him then began to laugh. The fiery side of her returned, he always like that side, "Come now Sesshomaru, you of all people should know that I no longer am innocent." The corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile.

"Of course…" he said. He took her hand, "I am sorry that I have to do this."

"Sorry? No Sesshomaru… we will have no regrets. This way we can part on good terms." She paused. "Tell Rin that I am sorry that I could not tell her more stories. Tell her I'll see her eventually, when she's older. Perhaps, then when she's older you can tell her." Grimm said. "I am ready Sesshomaru, if you will fulfill your end of the bargain."

Sesshomaru stared at her. "You will have an enjoyable after life. You will have no regrets." He said. Grimm smiled and nodded.

"None at all."


	9. Chapter 9

Grimm walked next to Sesshomaru, her heart pounding fast. She watched the castle come nearer and nearer as they slowly walked. What if she could not get the Oshioto? She bit her lip. Sesshomaru scented the smell of her blood. "Are you afraid?"

"Just worried. I've never been killed before, I just hope it's painless…" she lied. She hardly cared about pain. She had experience much more before. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I do not seem to want to do this anymore…it seems to be against my better judgment." Sesshomaru said. Grimm looked at him.

"No regrets Sesshomaru. I will not judge your character on my deathbed, and you will not judge mine after I am passed." She said smiling but she was still scared. The gate to Lady InuKimi's palace opened up and Sesshomaru walked through. He led her to the castle that she had known for very long. They walked to the throne room, servants whispering as they passed. "She's back" was the most common whisper that they heard. He frowned as they entered the throne room.

"Ah Sesshomaru! How good it is to see you— " she stopped mid-sentence. "Ah…I see Sesshomaru." Lady InuKimi said from the throne. She stood. "Come child." She ordered. Sesshomaru heard Grimm inhale then step forward. "I must ask you, but do not respond until I am finished. Why did you run away?" she demanded. "After all I had done to you! Did you forget where you stood? Did you forget what I had done to accept you? So many people said I should have killed you when I had the chance, that you would be too much of a nuisance!" Grimm looked at InuKimi. She did not respond. "Answer me!" she demanded.

"You did not treat me well. Not as I deserve." She said, "you tricked me." Sesshomaru stared at Grimm.

"I did nothing of the sort." She said fast, glancing fast at Sesshomaru. "I treated you as a servant, who could ask for more?"

"You know what I am. I deserve what you have and more." Grimm said angrily. "But I come before you now, ready to die. You may take my life for I did not fulfill my oath of serving you."

"Oh no, I intend to do worse than that human." Lady InuKimi snapped. Sesshomaru gaped at his mother. She smirked at the face.

"Since I have come here to die, you must call me what I am. I deserve it." Grimm said raising her voice.

"I will not." Lady InuKimi. "Guards, take the filth away to the dungeon. She will spend the night there and I will carry out my plan when the night is over." Guards came from their posts and grabbed Grimm.

"Sesshomaru," Grimm said to him. Lady InuKimi looked horrified.

"How dare you treat my son with such little respect! He is your Lord Sesshomaru to you!" she snapped.

"Mother," Sesshomaru began, "I and Grimm have made an oath to each other. She has fulfilled her end of the bargain to me, and I will complete my oath to her."

"Sesshomaru. She is just a human. You shouldn't make any deal with her." InuKimi said.

"No, mother. I intend to keep it. She asked for a sword. She said you would know what sword it is. She wishes to die with it in her hand." Sesshomaru said. "To ease her passing."

Lady InuKimi thought, "Well as long as she doesn't kill herself with it, I see no harm. Besides, it is no use to me, I cannot use it." Grimm looked relieved. "Give her the sword from the armory."

Sesshomaru looked at Grimm who smiled. "I have fulfilled my oath." He felt no longer lust for her, but intimacy. He wanted to protect her from his mother, or anyone else who came close to hurting Grimm.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." She said then was pulled away.

.

Sesshomaru slowly walked away from the throne room, Lady InuKimi had let him say one last goodbye, so she was allowing him to go to the prison. He sighed and leaned on the wall. Was it wise for him to see her? It would be harder to forget her. Her hair the pretty grey that it was, her eyes of ivy. He sighed, he wanted not her body now, but her soul. He had found her annoying when she was angry, but her company became genuine, and not hateful towards him. He entered the prison. "Grimm." He said when he saw her sitting on a bench inspecting a sword on her lap.

She stood and ran to the bars. "Sesshomaru?" Grimm asked. She looked happy to see him.

"I regret ever taking you back here. You shouldn't have to die." He said slowly.

"Sesshomaru!" Grimm smiled. "No regrets! Besides, such words of intimacy do not speak well on your lips. It almost doesn't seem like you," she said and slowly he took her hand. Her smile disappeared.

"What is her plan?" Sesshomaru asked. He had tried to ask his mother, but the inu would not tell him.

"I believe she intends to eat me." Grimm said. "Though I do not know why." She lied. 'Stupid Grimmala. Why do you lie to him even after he has helped you? Tell him why! You have seen it, as she ate many demons to make herself stronger.'

"Eat you?" Sesshomaru stared at her. "This Sesshomaru will not let her eat you."

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, I believe we will see each other very soon." She said smiling again. He leaned through the bars and kissed her. Suddenly she felt a pain in her lower abdomen.

.

Sesshomaru slowly walked away from the prison, his heart slowly breaking. "This Sesshomaru will not show emotion over this. She is just a human." He tried to tell himself. He slept restlessly, tossing and turning back and forth, his nose able to pick up her scent.

.

Morning came and Grimm was brought up once more to the throne room. She held the sword in her hand. Sesshomaru watched with heavy eyes as she peacefully walked up to Lady InuKimi.

"Shall I put seasoning on myself?" she said to Lady InuKimi.

"It's a pity. You always were the most devoted servant of mine. I like you very much. Such a pity… Well, I intend to eat you no matter what," Sesshomaru began to open his mouth.

Grimm smiled. "Yes, you intend to." Suddenly she began to laugh. "But I have no intention to be eaten InuKimi."

"You dare—" began Lady InuKimi. Grimm took the Oshioto and pulled it from its sheath. She took the chain and cut it on the blade. Lady InuKimi gasped as the gold chain fell to the ground. Grimm fell to her knees, the Oshioto falling next to her. Suddenly Sesshomaru smelled her scent change drastically. He stood and watched Grimm stand up once more, taking the sword in her hand.

"You have no power over me InuKimi." She said. The wolf demon fell to her knees in shock. Grimm began to laugh. "I will now take your life, as you had tried to do to me."

"Grimmala, please." InuKimi said. Sesshomaru stood forward, his sword at the ready. "No Sesshomaru! Don't, this is between me and her." InuKimi said.

"No, no, no InuKimi. That's not the respect that I deserve." Grimm smirked.

"Please, Grimmala," InuKimi tried to say. Grimm arched an eyebrow. "Princess Grimmala, please spare the life of this old demon." Sesshomaru stared at his mother, and the scent of a strong daiyōkai.

Grimm smiled. "Please InuKimi. Spare me your pleas. I have no intention to kill you, I was very grateful to you." She put her sword away. Grimm turned around, and InuKimi rose to her feet. Slowly she took a knife from her robes.

"Damn you bitch!" InuKimi said angrily. She threw the knife and it sailed over Grimm's head. Grimm just turned and stared at her.

"You ask for death, don't you InuKimi? Strange, I wished to part as friends. Especially under the circumstances…"

"What circumstances?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Like I said Sesshomaru. I will be seeing you very soon." She said. Grimm smiled, "Thank you Sesshomaru." She said then flinched.

He walked to her, "What is it?" he asked. Then suddenly he could sense another demon within her. "It can't be…"

"I thought so myself…" Grimm said frowning slightly standing to full height, her head high, proud. "Fear not, he will become King of the fox tribe's lands."

InuKimi walked over to them, "What are you speaking of?"

"Circumstances are interesting." Grimm smirked and her hand on her sword, ready to defend herself and the child should she once be attacked again. She smiled mischievously and ran from the throne room.

.

Grimm ran fast out of the palace before InuKimi could stop her with plans of the child's palace. She transformed to her fox form, and leaped through the forest happily. She could be as free as the trees themselves, and not have to worry about possible death ever again. She transformed back to her human self and sat down. She bit her bottom lip, blood pouring immediately. "Damn, forgot what fangs are like." She began to laugh. "Well I suppose Rin will be woken up by now. Maybe I could say goodbye to her…" She stood up and then ran fast again, faster than most demons her age.

.

"Jaken, where's Grimm?"

"I don't know Rin, leave me alone. I smell danger!" Jaken said clearly annoyed.

Rin began to cry, "What if she got kidnapped again?" she began to cry even harder.

"Rin." Said a soft voice.

"Ah! A demon!"

"Jaken." Said the female voice, it was cold when she addressed him.

"Grimm!" Rin cried running toward the demon. Grimm embraced her.

"Listen closely to me Rin. I can't stay here, things have changed…but listen, I will always be there for you if you need me, understand?" said Grimm.

"Are you leaving?" Rin asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, I am no longer welcome here." She said. She kissed Rin's forehead. "I will always love you, understand?"

Rin nodded and Grimm left.

.

Sesshomaru followed Grimm's scent as it slowly now traveled. He could smell tears. He ran faster now. And then there she was. "Hello Sesshomaru…have you come to kill me like your mother wanted?"

"No…" he said softly. She turned to look at him, her eyes were still green, and her face had not since changed, except for red lines on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry that I lied so many times to you. I felt like I needed to." She said slowly. "I said goodbye to Rin. Keep good care of her understand? I always looked at her as if she was my own daughter…"

Sesshomaru looked at her, he held out her hand, "Then we shall part…" he said. She held out his hand. He shook it then pulled her close to him. She gasped when he bit into her neck. He smirked when she looked shocked as she pulled away.

"Sesshomaru…" she began. "What have you…don't you know…" she stopped and looked at him.

"What? He asked smirking, "I thought you looked at Rin as a daughter. I just made it more official."

Grimm stared at him. "But you just made me your mate…" she put a hand up to her lips. He nodded, "So your real name is Grimmala…" he said embracing her once more. He whispered in her ear, "Not bad for a human."

Grimm smiled and hugged him tightly. "I promise I won't run away."

Sesshomaru smiled. "What will be his name?"

"His name?" she asked. "I don't know…"

"What is your father's name?"

"Zalreniosho." She said. He nodded. "Will that be appropriate for a prince?" She smirked.

"It was the King of the Fox's Tribe's name, it will be good enough for my child." She answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry if you hated it, sorry if you liked it and hated parts of it…first fanfiction ever so it's a new experience to me

-Epilogue-

Grimm walked back and forth nervously. Her stomach had swollen large now, she was due any day. Rin and Jaken were out in the garden, and Sesshomaru sat on the bed. "What is on your mind?" he asked her.

She continued pacing. "What if it's a girl?" she asked biting her lip.

"You should be resting. The child may come any day Grimmala." He said and led her to the bed. He pulled her close to him. He looked into her green eyes, "So you really are concerned that it might be a girl." She nodded. Sesshomaru smirked, "This Sesshomaru does not care if it is a girl or a boy."

"What if Rin feels left out?" Grimm asked. She rested her head on his shoulder blade. "I don't want her to feel replaced."

"She won't. She knows that we will always love her." He answered. Grimm nodded.

"What if it happens while I'm bathing? Will I be able to know?" asked Grimm. Sesshomaru frowned and looked at her.

"Is that what pregnant demons really worry about?" he asked. Grimm smiled.

.

Grimm's screams echoed throughout the palace, as servants ran in and out of the nursery. "My Lord," Jaken said, his green face paled in worry. Sesshomaru stood ready to come to the aid of his wife. He did not bother listening to the imp. "My Lord,"

"What Jaken?" he finally answered.

"Rin would like to see the child now."

"Rin cannot see the child yet." He answered then paced back and forth. He stopped and looked toward the door of the nursery when Grimm screamed out again. Finally there was a scent of blood, and a small cry was heard. Sesshomaru rushed to the door.

An old demon came from the nursery. "My Lord," she said bowing to Sesshomaru. "The princess has given birth to a healthy young demon boy."

Sesshomaru smiled. He opened the door to see the mess cleaned up by the servants and Grimm sitting in a chair, the small child in her arms. "Say hello to your father, Zalreniosho." She beamed at Sesshomaru who bent down and kissed the babe's head. "He will reign over this land once I am dead."

Sesshomaru smiled once more and kissed his wife.

.

THE END


End file.
